


On The Moon

by Skullsonanimals



Series: My Doctor [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amy and Rory are only mentioned, F/M, Has a, IDK what else I should tag so im going to leave it like this, Medical Inaccuracies, Muppets reference, Prequel, Rizzo the rat - Freeform, Season 4 Episode 2, Sick Character, Speech Disorders, Stuttering, but he's a stuffed animal, idk yet, might get abandoned, oh also OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullsonanimals/pseuds/Skullsonanimals
Summary: there's a little girl who frequents the hospital. it's always boring and she never has any fun but then one day a strange man is here too and he tells her stories and then they all go to the moon.





	On The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be part of a series. that is if I finish part two. I'm also going to be severely screwing up timelines so don't look to closely and just accept it, because I don't have a clever way to resolve what I've screwed up.

I was walking around the hospital exploring. It was close to the end of my visit and well Mother had left to go feed our cat, so in effort to entertain myself I thought why not. I'm tired of seeing the same walls day in and day out. So when the staff wasn’t looking I snuck out and went looking around. I couldn’t forget Rizzo the rat. I hugged the little stuffed rat to my chest as I walked around my feet cushioned by Beauty and the beast slippers. There was a bunch of patients laying in beds in this room I was in and there were doctors walking around doing their work and I spotted a pair of big windows and slowly made my way to them. Not walking to fast due to my sleepiness.  
I peered outside to look down at the streets of people.  
“Benjamin Franklin.” Said a mans voice. I looked over. I had just learned about Benjamin Franklin in school. He was a patient laying in bed surrounded by doctors and students.  
“My mate, Ben. That was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite.” Said the man thinking of his past.  
He knew Benjamin Franklin? He couldn’t have unless he was really really old.  
“And then I got soaked. And then I got electrocuted.” He said way to happily. Is that why he’s in the hospital he got electrocuted.  
“Moving on.” said the older man the bald one. Him and his students started moving away from the man who was friends with Benjamin Franklin. Maybe he was talking of a different Benjamin Franklin or maybe he had a dog named Benjamin Franklin. Like mom named our cat after Vincent Van Gogh.  
The students and the doctor were walking closer to me and I spotted a familiar student. Miss Martha, so I tried to blend in with a chair but it didn’t work I’m to flesh colored.  
She smiled down at me as she bent over to come eye level. I started hugging Rizzo closer.  
“Banks, what are you doing up here and out of bed?” asked Miss Martha “and where is your mum?” she added on.  
“I-i was awf-ully b-b-bored Miss Mmmartha aaand I w-wanted to go exxploring. I feel f-fine.” I said  
“Where is your mum?” she asked again. I sighed.  
“Sh-she’s fffeeding V-Vincent, o-ur cat. He he’s named aafter Vinc-cen-tt V-van G-g-gogh. S-she sssaid she’ll b-e b-b-back i-in a-an hour aand a h-half.” I said Martha sighed.  
“Do you feel like you are getting enough air?” she asked I nodded. “Are you dizzy?” I shook my head. “Tired?” she asked I shook my head lying. I’m always tired though.  
She sighed again looking back at the doctor and the other students.  
“Well I suppose you can stay up here. I’ll be back in an hour you better still be here and ready to leave.” she told me I nodded beaming at the woman she stood before hurrying off towards the group that had left her. I looked over at the man on the bed he had been watching us i think. He was looking at me so I made my way over I came to a stop at the side of his bed.  
“W-were you r-r-really f-friends wwwith B-b-b-b.” I stopped in frustration. I closed my eyes and remembered what mama told me. And let out a steady tunnel of air through my lips. “B-benj-jamin Fffrank franklin?” I asked. Opening my eyes I looked at the man and he looked at me he smiled.  
“Wwelll yeah. We were buddies.” He said. My eyes widened and I smiled.  
“C-can you t-t-tell mmee st-stories ooff h-him?” I asked. He looked like he was about to reject.  
“P-please” I begged.  
“Oh alright” he relented I smiled and climbed onto the bed once I was seated I took a minute to breath as it had taken a lot out of me.  
“Before I do. Do you mind me asking why you’re here?” he asked.  
“I-I g-got sssick. I g-get sick a-alot. A-aand t-tired and diz-dizzy a-and sssomet-times I c-can’t catch m-my b-b-breath, t-they d-don’t-t knnnnow wh-why.” I said. “B-but I-i hhhaave R-rizzo sssoo I-i’m g-good.” I said.  
“Oh that’s good.” He said  
“W-what’s y-y-your n-name? M-mine i-i-i-iss B-b-banks.” I said  
“I’m The Doctor.” he said what an odd name. I squirmed and looked at him expectantly wanting my stories of Benjamin Franklin. He seemed to get my hint as he started telling me stories. Though he didn’t just stop at Benjamin Franklin. He told me stories of Queen Elizabeth, of werewolves, of Charles Dickens. And through out his stories of Charles Dickens and Queen Elizabeth he would mention a girl named Rose though he never spoke of her often, but when he did he seemed sad so I stopped myself from asking. I don’t think he want’s to talk about her yet.  
He only stopped talking when he noticed something outside the window. When he did he frowned. I looked back at the window and noticed it was raining. Maybe he doesn’t like the rain. The thunder scares my mom. The longer I watched the rain I started to notice something odd. It was going in the wrong direction. The Doctor slowly got out of his bed grabbing a robe and tying it around his waist he did all this without taking his eyes off the window I hopped off the bed and followed him as he left the big room. I followed him to a smaller room just right before the whole hospital started to shake I screamed and held onto the bed next to me so i wouldn’t fall If I fell I could crack open my skull, break a bone or something.  
The Doctor held onto me helping me from not falling.  
When the shaking stopped the doctor let go of me taking off the robe he set it on the bed. I grabbed Rizzo from where he had been shaken out of my grip I held him to my chest as I stared out the window. It was night. It can’t be night it was lunch. I walked closer to the window and pressed my face against it peering down. The ground was white and there was a planet just in sight. There were no buildings and the planet looked oddly familiar. I then spotted a familiar looking green blob on the planet. It was earth! And all around us are white rocks so that must mean we’re on the moon.  
“It’s real. It’s really real.” said Martha as she came to the windows as well followed by a whimpering woman who was also wearing a white lab coat. “Hold on.” she said before reaching for the window lock the whimpering woman stopped her.  
“Don’t, we’ll lose all the air” she said in a panic.  
“But they’re not exactly air tight. If the air was gonna get sucked out it would’ve happened straight away, but it didn’t. So, how come?” she asked.  
I was looking in between the two women. I wanted my mommy.  
“Very good point.” announced The doctor I looked back at the man. He was wearing a blue pin striped suit and red converse. Where did he get his clothes? He must’ve had them in his pockets, but then he would’ve had really big pockets.  
“Brilliant, in fact. What was your name?” He asked. I walked over to him and before she could answer I answered for her  
“H-her n-name is M-martha.” I offered tugging on his sleeve to get his attention.  
“And it was Jones was it?” he asked her. Martha nodded. Though she was looking at me now it kind of looked like she wanted to scold me but she didn’t  
“Well, Martha Jones. Question is how are we still breathing?” he asked before he quickly walked to the window looking at it thoroughly.  
“But we can’t be.” said the whimpering girl which sounded stupid because we were breathing.  
“Obviously we are, so don’t waste my time.” he said which was rude.  
“Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor or a veranda?” he asked Martha.  
“By the patients lounge, yeah.” she answered.  
“You fancy going out.” he asked her.  
“Okay.” she said.  
“We might die.”  
“We might not.” that seemed to make the doctor happy.  
“Good. come on.” he said. Walking away before pointing at the whimpering girl. “Not her she’d hold us up.” he said. I hurried to catch up after him. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest faster then it usually was which it was usually fast the doctors told us. The real doctors.  
They were both running now and I don’t think I can catch up I was getting a little dizzy and I know that if I keep running I’ll fall and crack open my skull.  
“M-martha!” I called out to the woman out of breath she stopped, and so I stopped as well and so did the Doctor. “I-i w-wan-t to c-come.”  
“Banks!” said Martha with a complaining lilt to her voice. I looked at her stubbornly.  
“I’ll k-keep rrrrunning a-after you, a-and I-ill fa-fain-t an-and c-crack ooopppen my my sk-skull.” I said. She groaned “fine.” she said coming over she picked me up onto her back and I wrapped my legs around her waist and my arms around her shoulder.  
“You’re to big for this.” She said. Before catching back up with the Doctor when we got the doors she set me down on the ground. “Now stay there until I tell you that you can come out.” she said.  
I nodded pouting. They went outside and they seemed to forget about me as they had been standing outside for some time so I sighed and made my way outside heading to the railing and before Martha could yell at me I gasped looking down at the moon below us. The doctor had thrown a rock at the space but it bounced off a rippling “force field.” he said  
“Keeping the air in.” he said  
“But if that’s like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we’ve got. What happens when it runs out?” she asked the doctor.  
“How many people in this hospital?” he asked.  
“I don’t know a thousand.” she said.  
“One thousand people, suffocating.” he said.  
“Why would anyone do that?” asked Martha and at that space ships started flying over us I felt a bit disappointed they look nothing like UFO’s.  
“Heads up! Ask him yourself.” said the doctor. The space ships landed on the moon and rows and rows of aliens started marching towards us.  
I clutched Rizzo tighter. Martha turned to me and grabbed my shoulders looking my in the eyes.  
“Banks, go hide.” she said I nodded.  
“Find somewhere really good okay?” she said I nodded again before I left running. I slowed down after a while finding an exam room I ran inside and locked the door. I caught my breath looking around I spotted a pair of cabinets on the floor so I looked inside them trying to find one that could fit me. I eventually did, it was stocked full of cloths so I simply sat on them I closed the closet and hugged Rizzo to me and waited.  
I don’t know for how long I waited, my legs and butt were starting to hurt but this seemed important to Martha so I stayed. I could hear screaming outside and I thought I was going to end up ripping off Rizzo’s head. After a while the screaming died down but the longer I waited the more I started to notice that it was hard for me to breath. It felt different then normal so the bubble we’re in must be running out of air. I closed my eyes and wished for my mommy and I fell asleep or passed out I don’t know which. But when I woke up it was because the building had started shaking again. When it stopped shaking I weakly peeked out of the cabinets and crawled out before laying on the floor curling up into Rizzo. I sighed closing my eyes and I waited for Martha or someone to find me. Hopefully not those awful aliens.  
I don’t know how much time passed as I seemingly fell asleep again but when I woke up this time I was outside and my mother was fussing over me. Her eyes were red and she looked like she had been crying, I lifted a hand up to her face and she started crying again.  
“My baby!” she cried.  
“It’-s o-o-o-oook-kay mmmummmyyy I-i w-wen-t t-t-t-o th-the m-m-m-m-moon.” I said I closed my eyes and let her hug me as I fell asleep again.  
Next time I woke up I was in my own bed. Mom laying next to me  
I wonder if the Doctors okay, and if Martha is okay. When mom woke up I told her what happened of The Doctor, and how he was friends with Benjamin Franklin and has magical pockets that he can fit a whole outfit in. My mother thought I simply had made an imaginary friend to deal with the stress and well we moved. There had just been too many incidents in London recently and after this well Mom didn’t want to risk it anymore. And well when we moved year later I made a friend Her name is Amelia, she has really pretty red hair. I had a crush on her for a while but she didn’t like me like that so i got over it and we became best friends. She also had an imaginary friend named the Doctor though he looked a completely different to my doctor and he was called the raggedy doctor. I later started calling my doctor, Dr moon.  
And we played games as our doctors fighting off aliens and monsters.  
And with Amelia came Rory.  
He obviously had a crush on Amelia, and well he became my best friend as well.  
From the stories Amelia told me of her Doctor they seemed like very similar men. While mine was rude and her’s was weird they seemed pretty similar.

**Author's Note:**

> also I absolutely love River but I don't think I'm going to add her into the story line.


End file.
